European Guy
European Guy, a character in the Rules of Engagement series, is the former Crown Prince of Cordonia. He is one of the possible suitors for Main Character. He is also Liam's older brother. His suggested name is "Leo" but the player can choose a name for him. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance European Guy has short, light brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. Usually, he wears a blue button-down with a brown leather jacket. Personality European Guy is very adventurous. He and Main Character enjoy trying new things and aren't afraid of getting in trouble. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 6: One Day in Athens * Chapter 7: Sweet Sixteen * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 14: Pressure Point * Chapter 15: Greek Getaway * Chapter 16: Seeing Red * Chapter 18: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 10: Royal Pain * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances * Chapter 13: Up in the Air * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * TBA Newlyweds * TBA The Royal Romance Book 1 * TBA Book 2 * TBA Book 3 * TBA Relationships Main Character European Guy meets Main Character in Athens, one of the stops of the cruise and they spend the day and the night (premium choice) in Athens together. He later joins the cruise to spend more time with her. Bastien Bastien was European Guy's bodyguard, who he is quite fond and close to. If you decide to marry European Guy, Bastien will be his Best Man at your wedding. Madeleine Madeleine was European Guy's fiancee. They have known each other since childhood. In Rules of Engagement, she dismisses his interest in you although she flaunts her engagement to him and reminds him of his obligations. In The Royal Romance, Book 1, if Riley decides to ask, he will say that there were talks when he was younger about becoming betrothed to Madeleine since their parents were close, but it was due to the public courtship / social season that he became engaged to her, a woman he had no romantic feelings towards. She remains polite as decorum dictates when she sees him after he abdicates. Constantine Constantine is European Guy's father. Their relationship is one of mild-mannered mish-mash, primarily as European Guy does not wish to succeed Constantine as King of Cordonia. When European Guy abdicates, Constantine is partly relieved. Although he loves his first born son, Constantine knows European Guy was not suited for the role as much as Liam. If you decide to marry European Guy, Constantine will visit you both at your new home. Regina Regina is European Guy's step-mother. Their relationship is very rocky, as Regina insists on interfering with European Guy's life. She frequently tries to warn him off Main Character because she thinks she would make an insufficient bride for her son. If you decide to marry European Guy, Regina will visit you both at your new home. Prince "Liam" In Rules of Engagement, European Guy describes Liam as competitive and always trying to outdo him. When you speak about how close you are to your siblings, he tells you that he is not close to Liam. He also mentions that Liam is six years younger than him, and more suited to take the throne. In The Royal Romance series though, Liam speaks about Leo with affection and says the older man was a good big brother when they were growing up (despite the pranks Leo would play on Liam and the retaliation that would commence). When Leo returns to Cordonia for Liam's coronation and for the gala during the Unity Tour, it appears the affection is returned. Unnamed Mother Leo's mother was the first wife of Constantine and the former Queen of Cordonia. She is from a lesser known noble family. She is currently alive but her whereabouts are unknown. Leo doesn't remember much about his mother since she left Cordonia because she couldn't handle the royal life. If Main Character marries Leo, he will tell you that his mother wrote a letter to him in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds, Chapter 5. He wants to meet her and asks for your opinion. You can tell him to reconnect with his mother or not. Gallery European Guy2.jpg|Shirtless European Guy Captains Ball.jpg|Captain's Ball outfit European Prince.png|Official outfit European Guy Groom.png|Groom European guy - wedding kiss.png|Wedding kiss Trivia *He is shown on the cover of Rules of Engagement, Book 1 and Rules of Engagement, Book 2. *It is implied that he is Kenna Rys' descendant, as her portrait is shown in the castle's dining room. *He bears a resemblance to actor Scott Eastwood. *He makes a cameo appearance in The Royal Romance, Book 1, Chapter 19 and The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 10. **While you can rename him in Rules of Engagement, in The Royal Romance his name will always remain as Leo. *He is the first suitor to propose marriage to your character. *His wedding gift to Main Character is a pair of glass slippers. Main Character gives European Guy a coin embossed with a Jolly Roger. *In Chapter 17 of The Royal Romance, Book 3, you have the option to choose him to be an officiant to Your Character's wedding. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Love Interests Category:Parents